Requiem For A Love
by Sahenia
Summary: Leurs doigts se touchèrent, et à cet instant tout bascula. Son coeur battait fort, elle se sentait oprimée. "J'aurais aimé que tu crève Reg". Ses yeux charbon la fixèrent douloureusement. "J'aurais voulu mourir, moi aussi"


_Grand retour... ou pas. J'avais juste une envie de rendre hommage à quelques personnages, apres avoir reçu des reviews adorables pour cap (et oui, encore maintenant). Apres Sirius, c'est à Regulus que je m'attaque. Ouais, j'aime les persos compliqués. Pas de relation mièvre ici, ce ne sera pas violent non plus. Juste spécial. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, j'ai pas fait de plan, pour l'instant j'ecris au feeling, advienne que pourra. Voilà le tout piti prologue, juste pour donner une idée de ce qui vous attend ^^ bonne lecture à ts, bisous:)_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_oOo Lui oOo_

* * *

Ca avait toujours été seul et dans l'ombre que Regulus évoluait. La solitude et le calme lui permettait de se concentrer parfaitement sur ses pensées les plus profondes. L'obscurité lui faisait oublier le monde qui l'entourait, les autres et leurs regards critiques. Assis sur un rocher, face à la mer déchaînée, sous la pluie et sans personne, il pouvait enfin être lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regulus dressait le bilan de ses erreurs passées. Lourd et indigeste. De toutes les choses affreuses qu'il avait commises, il y en avait une qui l'handicapait, qui hantait ses jours comme ses nuits. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la roche lorsque les souvenirs rejaillirent de sa mémoire. Des lèvres, une chevelure, un rire léger et un regard mutin apparaissaient face à lui. Il l'avait rejetée pour ne pas être mis à l'écart, pour ne pas subir la honte et le déshonneur que sa famille aurait jeté sur lui, mais à ce jour il s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait cru être plus fort, pouvoir oublier et suivre la route déjà toute tracée pour lui, mais chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, c'était à ces yeux qu'il songeait. Leur image était autant jouissive que douloureuse. Il l'avait blessée et humiliée, et jamais plus il ne pourrait la récupérer. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une chappe de plomb tombait gravement dans son estomac, et il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Lui, le grand Black, le seul héritier valable de leur longue et pure lignée, laissait tomber ses armes pour un sang pourri. Mais le temps était venu où il devait choisir, vivre ou mourir. Un jour sur terre sans sa moitié lui paraissait un siècle de torture acharnée, et il savait que seule la mort ou elle pourrait le guérir. Mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et peut-être était-il trop tard pour se racheter. Où pouvait-elle habiter, qu'était-elle devenue, était-elle mariée à un autre ou simplement encore vivante ? Autant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Il soupira.

* * *

_oOo L'autre oOo_

* * *

Elle tenait toujours son polaroïd, mais ses mains tremblait. Pas de peur, mais de rage et de surprise. Presque cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu cette silhouette, elle l'avait fuie comme la peste, comme si sa seule vue la mettait en danger de mort. Elle eut un violent haut le coeur et dû s'asseoir, derrière un arbre, à l'abris des regards. La terre au sol était trempée par la pluie, boueuse, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle était prête à abîmer ce pantalon pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il avait changé, beaucoup. Ses cheveux était plus longs, son visage plus émacié, comme creusé par les soucis. Elle ne le voyait que de profil, mais cela suffisait à la ramener une demi-décennie en arrière. Leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, tout lui revenait subitement en mémoire. Pourtant aucune tendresse n'accompagnait cette nostalgie. Tout son personnage inspirait la noirceur, tout son être l'écoeurait. Il faisait revenir à la surface des cadavres qu'elle avait mis des mois à noyer. Des nuits qu'elle avait passées seule à pleurer dans sa chambre, des disputes à répétition avec sa mère, vers qui elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Elle avait gâché sa vie entière. Il la dégoutait au plus profond de son être, mais malgré cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle le contemplait avec une fascination morbide, la même qu'ont les gens à l'athanée pour les morts. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devait pas le regarder, et pourtant une partie sournoise de son cerveau, qui désirait certainement invoquer les vieux démons et la traumatiser, lui enlevait tout moyen de détacher son regard de lui. Elle soupira.


End file.
